roleplayrevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hendrik Grimm
Vurderan councilman turned Defiant Pre-Arrival Hendrik was raised by his father, as his mother was almost always traveling with Vurderan's proud warriors in iron. His father was a speaker and advisor for the emperor of the lands, and head of the massive councils of Vurderan. Seeing promise in his son even at an early age, he taught Hendrik the arts of politics, speechcraft, and how to rule a massive kingdom effectively and efficiently. Soon, Hendrik found his place as his father retired, becoming one of several prodigial 'young politicians' that appeared during this time. He thrived on the challenge of maneuvering his way through people's thoughts, and rarely ever left the iron walls of Vurderan's capitol. Thanks to the massive supply of rare materials available to them, and the thousands of fighting men and women ready to die for their emperor, Vurderan quickly spread it's rule over most of the surrounding kindgoms. All the while, Hendrik makes his fame and his fortune in his father's place, ruthlessly manipulating his way to the emperor's ear, who seemed only so willing to listen. They spread too far, though. Spread too thin. Cults of dark magic and worship of Herobrine began to leak out as empirical influence left, and small riots against the iron rule of the emperor became commonplace. There are no records of this time period left, and no knowledge of the empire of Vurderan is available. During it's slow spin into chaos, many Vurderan councilman and military commanders went missing without warning and trace. Hendrik was one of the first to disappear. This 'purging' lasted four months, and ended with the emperor disappearing during his speech to the remnant of his closest people. His last words were, "It is only with the deepest regrets that I look now upon us and cannot trust any of us." When the disappearances ended, Vurderan lay crippled among it's many enemies, shrunken into itself. Post-Arrival When asked about how he came to Ciiya, he will always say 'Magic', even though he is not receptive of any kind of magical energies. When he reappeared, he suffered from a horrible belly-flop into the ocean next to a immigrant ship heading to portside. He kept to himself during the trip. Once the boat docked, he travelled through the land quickly, moving day and night and only stopping to sleep in an inn every other night and to eat. He decided to settle in a desert seperating northern Ciiya from the rest of the continent as well as bordering Portside Harbor, allowing both easy access and relative solitude. Here he built his small home, which soon turned into a tower, then finally a large citadel. He built his own farms nearby, in the closed off underground area of Chloropolis. He created roads that connect all of the northern villages and fortresses, and nearly span to Ragnar's Hold. He created the Thirsty Priest Inn and the camp around it as a refuge for travelers. Creation of Defiance When Hendrik completed his citadel, he placed atop it a pure glass dome surrounding a huge redstone powered telescope, allowing him to see into far off lands. He sated his curiosity of all maner of things, but frowned at it all. He saw the corruption that leaked into everything. He saw the workers of Herobrine run unchecked thorugh the land, brutally murdering and stealing. He saw the false priests turn fat off of the tithes they recieved. He saw this happen before. In Vurderan. As it fell. Determined to stop it, he created a set of ideas and ideals that he called Defiance, and donated all of his lands and resources to it's cause. Today, he serves as the commander of the Defiance, leading it towards it's goals. Recent Activity Dead.